Commonwealth Of Iron
by QuantumPhonetics
Summary: I am Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End. The Lone Wanderer found his Alpha in the D.C. Wasteland, a warrior's baptism of blood and hot steel. The Commonwealth is his Omega, a sadistic and logical society built upon the last vestiges of Pre-War technology. Join the Wanderer as he becomes a man of iron and alters the course of history among the ruins of human civilization.


**Commonwealth Of Iron**

By

Quantum Phonetics

The distant rumbles that shook the dark corridor finally began to taper until they halted completely. The only sound that remained was the soft thrum of an unusual energy shield that cast blue hued shadows on the massive steel door behind it. A solitary figure hunched over an ancient computer terminal suddenly swore violently, the background screen reflecting a sickly green glow over the man's grizzled face. His nimble fingers flew over the keyboard as he muttered incomprehensible words out loud. A klaxon flared to life around him as a massive explosive sound tore through the buildings corridors. Almost immediately a heavy tremor shook the very floor he stood on. The man gazed briefly down the darkened hallway and turned back to the screen with a snarl.

"C'mon! You piece of shit!"

Finally the man smiled grimly as a wall of code scrolled down the screen. The energy field dissipated from existence and a panel suddenly slid open next to the massive door; a vaguely bulb shaped camera now pointing at the surprised man. A red light momentarily flashed directly into his eyes and then disappeared just as suddenly.

**Biometric variance detected. Deviation of user DNA structure within acceptable range. Access granted.**

The sudden voice echoed around the surprised man and he twirled around to find the source. The voice sounded distinctly male, yet contained a very unusual accent.

"What the hell was that?!" The man twirled around and found nothing but the cold sterile walls reflecting his haggard appearance. A pair of old tired eyes stared back at him sadly. His blue jumpsuit bore the marks of an intense conflict; some of the rips and burns in the fabric held together by little more than duct tape. As the man turned to the door he couldn't help but notice an unusual insignia painted on the front, contrasting slightly with the large yellow numbers on his back. A small smile tugged at the end of the man's lips as he tore his eyes from the wall as the sound of the door locks opening. A hiss of cold air escaped into the dark corridor as the door opened and the man stepped into the room.

**AI interface complete. Primary systems booting…Good morning, sir. **

The man could hardly react to the voice before the entire room was flooded in light. After a few moments the black spots swimming in his vision disappeared and the man gasped in surprise.

The entire room contained a vast array of computers and devices that he could hardly even identify. A large desk sat against a wall; a line of ancient vintage automobiles stood silently against the other wall. The entire room sat silent except for an unusual red light that continued to pulse in a seemingly unending rhythm. The tiny red light cast a harsh glare upon a nearby red hot rod, its color nearly indistinguishable among the layers of fine dust. The light sat upon an unusual console right next to a slightly opaque glass tube; the dark glass untouched by the ravages of time. A vaguely humanoid figure stood proudly within the glass structure. The man stared at the figure and tentatively placed a hand upon the cool glass.

**Primary systems have been damaged. Rerouting data logic…transfer complete. Please be advised that all current defense systems are currently non-operational.**

The man took a step back in surprise and twirled around. "Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!"

The unusual voice seemed to hesitate for a moment. **Artificial intelligence construct version 6.7.8. Designation: J.A.R.V.I.S. **

The man only swiveled his head back and forth as a confused look settled on his unshaven face. "Artificial intelligence…like President Eden was? Why the hell would an AI be underneath MIT?"

**Sir, records indicate that my current version was integrated into this facility's RobCo Unified Operating System, version 2.1.3, March 3****rd****, 2074, 3:47 Eastern Standard time. **

The man frowned and then crossed his arms absently. "Listen…I need to find a memory drive component to an android created in the Commonwealth. It may have the missing data needed to repair a water purifier. Do you know where I could find one?"

**Negative. This facility was officially constructed to research possible civic applications of alternate energy. Additional classified research was conducted by a joint effort of the MIT Alternative Energy Commission and Stark Industries. It was funded indirectly by a subdivision of General Atomics International.** **There is no record of any cybernetic production or research at this facility. **

The man began to pace in front of the glass tube absently. "Shit! After all that…it's not even _here!_"

He suddenly slumped against the glass and covered his face in defeat. "Harkness's data couldn't have been wrong. That bastard Zimmer confirmed it!" The AI stayed silent for a moment before it coughed lightly, drawing the man's attention once again.

**Sir, I believe that relevant data and parts may be found within the classified U.S. military archives. They are located in a secure remote location. **

A familiar rumble suddenly jarred the man's attention. The klaxons now began to beep even more frequently and the explosions sounded far closer. The man glanced at the door nervously and it closed suddenly with a sharp clang.

**There is an intrusion on sub level two. This lab is currently in lockdown. Defenses are currently offline.**

The man straightened up and punched the glass tube. The sound of human flesh impacting hard glass echoed in the sterile room. "Damn it! Now I can't even get a hold of The Brotherhood!" The man slowly released the straps on his back; a slick black custom assault rifle sliding into his waiting hands. A massive explosion followed by an unearthly roar shook the small room. The rumbles were getting closer by the minute. A pencil rolled away from its position on a nearby workbench; small particles of dust falling in slow motion as a feral grin began to grow on the man's weathered face.

"Well Jarvis…it was nice knowing you."

**Not quite, sir. The prototype suit has remained in stasis and is fully operational. Please prepare for integration with the Mark VI prototype.**

Not expecting an answer the man was surprised by a whirring noise behind him. The glass tube lowered and a blast if frozen air blew his long dark hair out of his face. An impossible metal face stared stoically back at him. Within the glass tube stood a solid black power armor suit that towered over the man. The unusual composite plates seemed to be molded into the metal itself. The last time he had seen such engineering prowess on such a level was thousands of miles above the Earth on Mothership Zeta.

As he stared at the metal suit its eyes suddenly flickered into existence with a brilliant white light. A circle imbedded in the chest plate suddenly began to whirl and a soft hum escaped the metallic suit.

"What is goi-"

The words stuck in his mouth as the very floor underneath him slid back and two restraints held his legs in place. He was spun around facing away from the suit and he dropped the assault rifle in surprise. Metal panels lining the floor and ceiling suddenly opened and a number of robotic arms began to disassemble the suit piece by piece. A heavy weight suddenly jumped on his back and his arms dropped slightly as the suit contorted around his body via mechanical arms. A cacophony of metallic clicks and snaps erupted from all over the surface of the suit. In the span of a few seconds the suit had already constructed itself around the man's body. The final piece wrapped around his head and the man's world went dark when the metallic faceplate clicked down with a resounding metallic slam.

All he could hear was the sound of his rapid breathing and the erratic pounding of his heartbeat as he tried to move. He couldn't even budge an inch. "Ja…Jarvis?! I can't see anything! Jarvis…?" A green flash blinded his eyes as a soft thrum escaped the suit's breastplate.

**Internal bio scans indicate genetic deviation…Error. Referencing records and genealogical database. **

**Genealogical records and biometric testing has confirmed a biological match. No record of family or associates survive. Initiating Triage protocol. User identified as 'Stark'. Full administrative access granted.**

"Is that you?! Jarvis?! What did you do to me!

**All operating systems appear nominal. Life support fully functionable. ARC reactor output set to ten percent. Internal display booting…**

A bright light shone in the man's eyes and suddenly an entire holographic display appeared before him. A virtual crosshair synched with his eyesight and information started to appear on the screen about the objects he was looking at. All forms of environmental sensors began to flash in front of his face before his vision returned.

The man could hardly keep the smile from overtaking his face. "Jarvis…this is amazing! It feels like power armor…but different." The man raised one metallic arm and waved it in front of his face in wonder. The arm felt as if it were almost weightless. He took a tentative step forward and nearly yelled in surprise. Walking in power armor, even the T-51b's, always restricted agility and movement. This suit, on the other hand seemed to emphasize agility and maneuverability.

Even as the klaxons continued to wail the man ecstatically clenched his hands experimentally. "Even the Enclave don't have this type of tech. Who the hell built this?!" A soft click echoed in his helmet and Jarvis's sad voice suddenly spoke softly in his ear.

**The man who piloted the Iron Man suits and their creator are one in the same. Your ancestor, Tony Stark.**

*I have decided to continue this story in its entirety. I apologize for the delay; I was in Europe for a bit to take care of my Grandfather. Please review…and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
